1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water pickup scoops used in marine applications and other devices adapted for directing water flow into a boat, specifically to a deployable water uptake or scooping device attached through the bottom of a boat hull and configured for directing water flow into the boat while it is moving in a forwardly direction, which further allows the volume and pressure of the water flow entering its scooping member to be adjusted from full force to no flow at all by a simple operator adjustment of the distance the scooping member extends beyond the end of the through-hull fitting housing it and into the water stream immediately surrounding the boat. Optionally, the scooping member may have a break-away design to protect the associated boat hull from damage should the scooping member make contact with a Large or immovable underwater object. Applications include, but are not limited to, use in filling ballast bags in a boat to enlarge the wake produced behind the boat for the sport of wakeboarding. Multiple present invention devices can be used on the same marine vessel, according to operator preference or need.
2. Description of the Related Art
From time to time, boaters may desire a temporary flow of water into their moving boat. Such instances include, but are not limited to, fishermen who desire circulating water for their bait, and those using wakeboarding boats with a variable ballast system that have a need to periodically fill tanks or bladders on board with water, while underway, to enlarge the wake produced behind the boat. Bringing a flow of water into a boat for such purposes is typically accomplished with electrically operated centrifugal pumps, which have a much higher operating cost than the simply designed, easily constructed, and easily installed present invention water uptake device. The purpose of the present invention is to provide a lower cost and easily-operated device that can be used to replace the centrifugal pumps, as well as their associated wiring and switches. With present invention use, water is brought into the boat by the forward motion of the boat and enters an opening in the front of the scooping member, which is revealed when the scooping member is in an at-least-partially-deployed position. The scooping member's opening is aligned at all times with the forward direction of boat travel. Water is then redirected from the water stream surrounding the moving boat into the through-hull fitting which supports the scooping member, and is subsequently carried from it to a ballast bag, or other targeted container located within the boat's hull, via independent plumbing connected to the proximal end portion of the through-hull fitting located inside the hull. Unlike through-hull scoop fittings currently available, the volume and pressure of the water flow entering the present invention scoop device can be adjusted from full force to no flow at all by simple adjustment of how far its scooping member protrudes beyond the through-hull fitting housing it and into the water stream immediately surrounding the boat's hull. It is contemplated for deployment and retraction of the present invention scooping member to be accomplished remotely from the boat's helm so that the operator of the boat does not have to leave the helm to make needed adjustments. It is further contemplated for deployment and retraction of the scooping member to be a simple and prompt response to the action taken by the operator at the helm, without the involvement of electrical switches, which along with pumps and associated wiring, are easily corroded in a marine environment. No other apparatus or method is known that functions in the same manner or provides all of the features and advantages of the present invention water uptake device.